The Lost Airbender
by The Green Phoenix
Summary: A young airbender named Tye has survived the firenation attack on the Southern Air Temple. What will happen to him? Please give me feedback on this and some tips to make it better.
1. Survivor

**The Lost Airbender**

Chapter 1: Survivor

Fire. All around him. That was all that the boy could remember. And the screams of air-monks like him falling to the ground with a sickening thud, dead. The boy had only managed to survive by running as quickly as he could to the glider closet and grabbing his own green glider, his lemur spreading its wings and flying beside him. He had not stopped until he had gotten far away from the temple.

The young boy walked slowly down the mountain path, his small black winged lemur sitting on his shoulder. Weary and shocked at what had happened, he decided to make camp for the night. He found a small cave that kept out the wind, and curled up to rest; his air-monk uniform tattered and scorched. The boy's name was Tye, and he had survived the fire-nation attack of the Southern Air Temple.

Tye slept quietly through the storm that had driven Aang and Appa into the water, causing them to be frozen. His lemur was curled up quietly by his side, snoozing.

The sun rose reluctantly over the temple, not wanting to shed light on what had happened the previous night. Tye woke up and yawned sleepily. His lemur stirred and dubbed the sleepy dust from her eyes. "You ok Yutan?" asked Tye. Yutan nodded her head, stretching her arms and preening the wing membrane. "We should get going soon," said Tye, grabbing his staff and letting Yutan hop onto his shoulder. The two walked silently out of the cave and down the mountain, hoping to find shelter in a nearby town. Or maybe another one of the temples.

_Disclaimer type thing:_ I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I would be filthy rich and living in a luxury penthouse. Which I'm not.


	2. The Child of Earth

Chapter 2: The Child of Earth

Tye had finally made it to the bottom of the mountain. It had taken him a few days, and he had not stopped, except for a little sleep and for a sip of water and nibble of whatever food he could find. He was exhausted. But he had made it. His eyelids were heavy, threatening to close on his jade green eyes at any moment. Yutan was fast asleep in his backpack which he had managed to find on his way down the mountain.

Tye knew he would not be able to make it very far if he did not get some sleep soon. He found a small clearing in the nearby forest and settled down under the shade of one of the trees, letting sleep take him in her sweet embrace, taking all the weariness out of his aching bones. He was so tired he did not notice an Earth Kingdom man watching him from the trees. Nor did he notice the large net cast over him. "This one will fetch a good price at the slave market," the man said, a cruel smile crossing his face.

Tye woke up in a large bed. The sheets had been pulled right up to his neck. He looked around him worriedly. "Don't be afraid," said a voice behind him. Tye whipped round to see an Earth-Kingdom girl of around 12 years old. She looked at Tye's clothes curiously. "So the rumours were true," she said. "The air-monks did get attacked. I guess you were one of the lucky ones, huh?" Tye gave her a puzzled look. "What's the matter, lemur got your tongue?" she asked. Tye scowled at her. The girl glared back. "I'm Tu-lan," said the girl. "What's yours?"

"Tye," replied Tye in a hoarse voice. "How did I end up here?"

"Long story," said Tu-lan. "I will tell you later."

"But I want to know now," said Tye.

"Fine then," said Tu-lan. "You, see, you were found by a slave dealer. He sold you to us, but we do not believe in slavery, so we are letting you go free. You can stay here for as long as you need."

"Thank you for your kindness." said Tye.

"No problem, really," said Tu-lan. "Just one condition though."

"What?"

"Take your lemur with you when you go. She's a real pest!"

_GASP A disclaimer!_

I don't own Avatar, but I do own Tu-lan, Yutan and Tye, as they are completely my own. Or are they? Shifty eyes


	3. Farewells

_Before you read on you might want to know that there will be a little flashback in this chapter, so if you don't like them, then you have been warned._

_Chapter 3: Farewells_

"Well, it's been a week," said Tu-lan, her pale skin shimmering in the sunlight. She and Tye were sitting in a large tree.

"A week since when," asked Tye, confused.

"A week since we freed you from slavery. You seem to be ready to move on by now."

"But I like it here," said Tye. "I don't want to move on."

"But you have to Tye. You see, my father heard word that the Fire Nation is planning to attack this city next. We think that one of the residents nearby tipped them off about you. You have to get out of here soon. They will be here in little more than three days."

Tye sighed and nodded. "I'll miss you," he said, smiling sadly at her. Yutan, noting sadness in the air, dropped down head first from a branch, her tail wrapped around the branch. He blue eyes were looking straight into Tu-lan's.

"I'll miss you too Tye," she said. Yutan let out what sounded like an indignant cough. "You too Yutan," she said.

Soon Tye was ready to go, his backpack slung over his shoulder, Yutan curled around his neck. Tu-lan sighed as she saw him go, remembering when she first laid eyes upon him at the market.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tu-lan never did like the market. She would rather be playing with her friends. But sometimes she had to be dragged along. She was walking around sullenly with her father when she saw the boy, in a large net, but sleeping like a baby. His robes were tattered and scorched, and he seemed to have been through a lot in his short life. The man who was standing next to him was Zhou, a local slave dealer who would sell his own mother for a copper piece. In fact, rumours said that he already had. His dark, long face was average for an Earth Kingdom man, save for a large scar running down his right cheek. He had a cruel smile over his face and was weaving tall tales of how he had bravely rescued the child from the Fire Nation and had only been able to give him up because he would not have been able to raise him by himself. He then made an outrageous starting bid, and then scratched his head when nobody would offer it. Eventually Tu-lan persuaded her father to help the air monk out of slavery by buying him. The bartering took around half an hour before both people could agree on a price for Tye, who did not stir from his slumber at any time. Tu-lan had taken up the task of giving up her room so that Tye could rest easily._

Now that she saw Tye leaving, Tu-lan found that she wanted to go with him. Quickly she dashed back into her house, packed her things, scribbled out a note to her parents and ran after Tye. "Wait for me!" she called to him. Tye turned around slowly, and then saw Tu-lan running towards him. His face lit up. He did not want to travel alone. Tu-lan caught up with him, breathless and smiling. "Where ever you go, I will too," she said. Yutan popped her head out of the backpack, looking curiously at Tu-lan. "You too Yutan. Now, where will we go?"

"I hadn't figured that out yet," said Tye. Yutan and Tu-lan shook their heads in an exasperated way. "Well, this is what you get for travelling with me," he said in a teasing tone.

Well, that chapter went better than I expected it to be. I had a bit of writer's block at the start, but then it was blasted away into the depths of my mind again. Anyway, enough rambling for now. Please comment. I will try and respond to as many comments as I can.

_Another Disclaimer: _As you already know, I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. But I do own my OCs; i.e. Zhou, Tye, Tu-lan, Yutan and Tu-lan's dad.


End file.
